


the fun kind of punishment - quartet night edition

by noahsenpai



Series: utapri internet adventures [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Filming, Fluff, Games, Gen, Internet, Tickling, YouTube, rated t for ranmaru's potty mouth and its also very intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai
Summary: after starish's success on their most recent youtube video, fans have been requesting that quartet night do something similar.
Series: utapri internet adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788169
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	the fun kind of punishment - quartet night edition

QUARTET NIGHT was in a little bit of a twist.

Ever since ST ☆ RISH uploaded their punishment game video, fans had been requesting that their other favorite bands did something similar. People were tweeting and talking endlessly about how cute the video was, and some were even requesting for them to do a second one. Except they had missed the catch: ST ☆ RISH’s video had been a response to a game they had come up with. QUARTET NIGHT had been asked numerous times by fans over the internet to do a similar video. A couple of news sources had also written articles about how the fans were constantly requesting for QUARTET NIGHT and HE ★ VENS to do the same, and their official Twitter accounts had been tagged in tweets linking to the original article.

ST ☆ RISH had a purpose behind as to why they made that video. So why should it make sense for QUARTET NIGHT to do the same?

About a week after ST ☆ RISH’s video had been uploaded, Shining Saotome called QUARTET NIGHT into his office for a meeting. As they had suspected, it was about the video, and he personally requested that QUARTET NIGHT make a similar video.

“Please, continue to release the content that will make your fans smile,” Shining had told them.

Well, it was settled. QUARTET NIGHT was going to release their own version of ST ☆ RISH’s punishment game video.

Of course, with Reiji being Reiji, he had to start planning right then and right there. Small and little details. What order they would go in. Who would be in charge of the timer. How they would introduce and end the video.

It took some time for them all to come to an agreement, but they decided that they would go in the order of Reiji, Ai, Ranmaru, and Camus. Ai would be in charge of the timer, and they would essentially introduce and end the video the same way that ST ☆ RISH did.

They decided to film right when they finalized their organization for the video. Ai, like usual, took his sweet time getting everything all set up, making sure that the audio and video recordings were both working. After a quick test video, Ai started the video and then took a seat next to Reiji.

After a quick introduction, Reiji began to explain what was going to be happening in the video. “So you all probably watched the video that ST ☆ RISH posted last week,” he began. “Well, thanks to the help of Shining Saotome, it’s time for us to give you all what you’ve been asking for!”

Reiji was the first to go. He sat in the center of the tarp that they had set out on the floor of the apartment, while his three bandmates huddled around him in a circle. He couldn’t help but smirk and begin chuckling when Ai began counting to three.

The timer started and it was war. Reiji fell backwards with a squeal of laughter as three pairs of hands dug into his sides. He was unable to hold back the peals of laughter as he felt Ranmaru’s long, skilled fingers dig into his armpits, all while Camus was expertly clawing at his ribcage and his sides. However, Ai seemed to know a tactic that would really make Reiji lose his mind. He leaned over Reiji’s ankles, making sure that they were locked in tight, and he scribbled his two fingernails right over the arches of his foot, which was where he knew Reiji would be the most ticklish. At this point, Reiji was screaming, guffawing, and heaving with laughter, but before he knew it, the timer was buzzing.

It was now Ai’s turn, and Reiji knew exactly where to target him to make him laugh the most. He counted to three and set the timer, and he watched as Ranmaru and Camus jabbed at his sides and squeezed at his armpits. It wasn’t like Ai _wasn’t_ ticklish on his sides; they just weren’t as sensitive as other areas. Reiji laughed as he watched his two bandmates tried to get Ai to crack a smile, but he wanted to save the worst for last. After about seven seconds, Reiji crawled over and grabbed a hold of Ai’s legs.

“Guys, you gotta do this!” Reiji said, beginning to squeeze at the bluenette’s thighs. Ai let out a squeal of laughter and began to thrash and kick, but he was helpless as Ranmaru knew what was going on and crawled over to scratch at his knees. He let out a high-pitched shriek as he felt Reiji’s fingertips fluttering around his navel, and he kicked out as he felt Camus’ fingernails scratching lightly at the bottoms of his feet.

The timer buzzed, and Ranmaru crawled over to take Ai’s place. Ai counted to three and started the timer, and the moment the tickling started, Ranmaru fell backwards and kicked out with all his might. He wasn’t that sensitive at first, but when Ai quickly found that sweet spot just under his armpits, it was all over for him. He let out a bark of laughter and squirmed, desperately trying to dislodge Ai’s fingers from his body.

He then spotted Reiji crawling over to his legs, and he let out a yelp of horror. “Reiji! Don’t—“

Of course, the bastard ignored him, and he took one of Ranmaru’s ankles in his hand and ghosted his fingertips over the socked sole. Light touches were immensely worse for Ranmaru, and he let out a shriek, falling backwards and kicking at Reiji with his other foot. “ _Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck stoppit_!” he shouted.

The timer went off just as Ranmaru’s begging ended, and he laid there, panting and sweating. He shot Reiji a dirty look as he sat up and crawled away so Camus could take his spot.

The last one of the day. Ai counted to three and started the timer, and all six hands dove right in. However, amazingly Camus was able to keep his composure.

“Is he not ticklish?” Reiji wondered aloud. “This isn’t fair!”

“I guess we’ll just have to find it,” Ranmaru responded, poking around Camus’ side and scribbling over his ribcage. No reaction. Not even for his armpits; everyone was ticklish on their armpits, for heaven’s sake!

They only had seven seconds left. Reiji grazed along Camus’ legs and ghosted over his feet, but this only earned a smirk from the blonde. Just as he was about to give up, Reiji experimentally poked at Camus’ stomach. The reaction was instantaneous; every muscle tensed, and the look in his icy blue eyes changed from calm to panicked. Camus gritted his teeth as Reiji continued to finger and scratch at the area, and with each passing moment, his composure broke down little by little.

The timer buzzed and Reiji eased up on his attack, just before Camus was about to bust out laughing. They all laid around each other, panting and giggling, for at least five minutes, before Ai stood up and paused the video.

“At least we got that over with,” Ranmaru commented, brushing off some stray hairs from his jacket.

“Yeah, but it’s for a good cause!” Reiji responded. “We should get to uploading this as soon as possible and send it to Shining!”

“We must edit the footage first,” Ai reminded them as he packed up the recording materials. “It must be in the best shape before we present it to the fans.”

“You’re right…” Reiji murmured, scratching his chin. “But hey, at least it’s going out there nonetheless!”

Within the next twelve hours, Ai had expertly edited the footage and uploaded the completed project on QUARTET NIGHT’s personal YouTube channel. And, as they expected, they were flooded with comments, share notifications, and news articles.

So, who would be the next to take on the challenge?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so admittedly i don't think this is as interesting at the first, but i still tried to make it fun
> 
> also at this point i guess i'm obligated to write a heavens version, i'll probably have that done by the end of the day tomorrow but we'll see
> 
> so yeah! if you want, you can follow me on tumblr here! https://noahsenpai.tumblr.com
> 
> thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
